


if we go down then we go down together (let's show them we are better)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: my tiny ass fandom fest [3]
Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, all the damn fluff, but mostly focused on one of the cutest het pairings ever, discussion of non-consensual kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Elle has always been a girl who knows how to smile.





	if we go down then we go down together (let's show them we are better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_books/gifts), [trashedmouthtozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashedmouthtozier/gifts).



> Title is from "Paris" by the Chainsmokers.
> 
>  
> 
> This is entry #2 in my tiny ass fandom fest, which consists of as many fics as I can write from fandoms with less than 900 fics. I'm going to try to write at least one fic a day, each from a different fandom, but I have a feeling that some days will have more than one while some will have less.
> 
> Fics so far in the fandom at the time of writing: 72

_"Whenever you kiss me, I feel like forever, but a better version of forever, that never gets boring."_

_**-e horne and j comeau** _

 

After the case ends, after Elle has rejected Warner and won a law case on the national scale using her wits and her pink clothing, Elle finds herself on her dorm bed, tights slung over top of her desk chair with her feet on her pillow and her hair spread out over top of her comforter.

And there’s Emmett laying beside her, back in his loose t-shirt and old jeans, and god, she’s never realized just how much she loves the way he looks. Sure, a clean look is nice and all, but here in her room, loose limbs spread out over pinks sheets and messy hair framed by the gilding of the decor she loves, he only looks natural in his casual state. It’s nothing like Warner, clean and polished and suave- no, Emmett is a stuttter sewn into the form of clothing, the kind of confidence that can only be pulled off through work and not through just being born into perfection.

Because Emmett’s not perfect, no- he can be a bit pushy, a bit of a people pleaser, a bit too focused on work to have fun- but Elle’s not perfect either. She sometimes cares too much about herself, believes too much in the good in people, is too oblivious to people's worst intentions. She doesn't need the "perfect" man, doesn't  _want_ a "perfect" man. 

“So,” Emmett says, smiling around the sip of Red Bull he just drank. His eyes are bright and oh, Elle knows she could happily spend the rest of her life staring into them, knowing that he believes in her with every fiber of his being. “You rejected Warner?”

Emmett is smiling, and like always, it is a smile that could drown an ocean. It nearly threatens to drown her, with the full force of his happiness.

Elle has always been a girl who knew when to smile. She has always known when to show happiness, how to stay positive when the world threatens to collapse. And Emmett- he makes her want to keep smiling, even when the world feels against her. He makes her want to keep going, because he makes her feel supported no matter what. “I don’t need him anymore,” Elle says, “I don’t need anyone.”

The light in Emmett’s eyes dims just a little, but he still smiles at her. "Good. You're the strongest, best person I know. You don't need anyone, especially not someone who can't appreciate you for the wonderful person you are."

When Emmett's voice gets like that, indignant about the world and the way it treats people, Elle wonders why she ever fell in love with Warner, what she ever saw in someone whose voice was only suited to bragging and manipulation.

“I said don’t need anyone,” Elle repeats herself, as she turns and faces Emmett, and he turns his head to face her too, propping his head up on his elbow. She gives him a soft smile. “But I do _want_ someone.”

Emmett raises an eyebrow. “Who?” he asks, voice almost curious, and there is something so soft about him that Warner could never be. Emmett is roughed around the edges, but he is so much kinder, so much softer, than Warner ever could have been.

Elle leans in and presses a kiss to Emmett's lips, and he seems almost shocked for a minute before responding in kind. He's pretty good at it and it's obvious that this isn't his first time kissing someone, but he's awkward enough for her to know that he's not entirely confident in his actions. And Elle kinda likes it- she can take charge, a little, not have to go along with whatever Warner wants in their relationship. She and Emmett can have a give-and-take kind of relationship, just like they always have had as friends.

"You, you jerkface," Elle says with a crooked smile when they part, and Emmett just smiles right back.

"Somehow, I kind of feel like that's a compliment," Emmett says.

"I'd take it as one," Elle says.

"Can I kiss you again?" Emmett asks, and Elle looks at his bright eyes, his awkward smile, the utter happiness on his face.

"Of course you can," Elle says, and Emmett leans back in.


End file.
